saedboisfandomcom-20200214-history
Koranen 2.1
The Chronicles of Trond Vol. 2 - Finding the Truth This is the 4th book of the epic Skrivebok Saga. The saga has sparked quite a lot of controversy over the years. This book is arguably the most infamous, and controversial of them all. Origins Sæd bois, fresh out of free pages to write in Koranen 2.0: The Return of El Bernt & Elton John Vol. 1, wanted to write a new book. The previous book was relatively unknown, but still a success, nonetheless. One sæd boi aquired new book for the to write in; a glosebok. The Chronicles of Trond The book starts off with an epic 4 chapter story about the chronicles of Trond. The story is 17 pages long, and is written by many a sæd bois members over a long period of time. The story contains epic, memorable moments, intrigues and tear inducing heartbreak. The many unique characters and situations in this story made this book a publicum favorite. The authors always keep you on your toes when you are reading this story. Will Trond ever find his beloved Torlaug? Will he avoid temptation, and not buttfuck Sebastian? Truly jawbreaking content. This book is truly unique, in how you clearly see the difference in handwriting, pencil and pressure applied to the paper from each individual author adding their special touch to the story. The 2nd Part of the Book After the cliffhanger at the end of The Cronicles of Trond there are pages upon pages with assorted quotes, drawings and thoughts of sæd bois members. This include, among other things; portraits and stories of members, political figures, teachers and detailed stories of anal sex. Lots of anal sex. The book is also the host of Gunnars Private Pornofiler. This is classified files, some even sacred. Not to be read by the public. Koranen 2.1 is also where you will find the legendary Live Quotes. These are all funny and frankly, usually unintellegent things the boys overheard Live say during their Videregående Skole years. This list still make all the boys laugh out loud to this day, when read. This includes the famous "They wanted to become suicide" and "SAUS!" among many others. Controversy Koranen 2.1 is subject to many controversies. The biggest, and most devestating was what is now referenced to only as "The Edward incident" due to the graphic images and text regarding an english teacher named Edward. During mathematics class, some sæd bois had congregated at the back of class. After several minutes of not paying attention in class, giggling and stealing other students attention the teacher had enough. She went to check out what the boys where laughing about, and found this very book. She confiscated it and read it's content. The teacher was shook. The many pages of anal sex, performed by and on teachers of the school, racism and other atrocities made her give the book to the principals assistent. After a while a few of the boys was sent to her office to discuss the content of the book. We know for fact that Jonas Hansen and Lars Martin Leesland Justnes were both called to the office, it is unclear wether more of the boys were called upon and present. The principals assistent talked to the boys about the book, wondering why the things were written, acknowleding the fact that several teachers were named and illustrated in the book. She was more concerned than anything. The principals assistant eventually released the boys, and let them keep the book, as long as they promised to remove the names of the teachers mentioned. Most names are still in the book, but a piece of one side is missing. The content of this piece is forever lost in history, and no one knows what it once said. It is rumored to still being kept safely hidden away in Gunnars Private Pornofiler. Table of Contents Del 2 av den episke fortellingen om Lord Sebastian Ulleberg, og hans farlige seksuelle lyster til hans onkel Trond. Huset hans er brent ned, og de må bo på Finns fetisj hotell i den forferdelige kulden. De må også dele en dobbelseng ettersom det var det siste rommet ledig. Gleden er nær, men svært forbudt... #icryevrytim Prizes awarded Nobel Prize In Litterature and Peace RUTH APPROVED star Nazi approved swastika